Influx-AU Fanfiction
by Sushi Cake2020
Summary: It all started with a Christmas Party and now there's a crack in the sky leaving Lightning, Noctis and Co. with many questions. Too bad they don't have much time. At night, monsters come out and start reeking havoc on the city. NoctisxLightning. OT on some parts.
1. Grey Goose

**-Chapter 0: Grey Goose**

The snow was blanketing the ground and the more it came the harder it was to move in it. Boots trudged through it holding a Christmas Cake. The creamy confection was in a plastic case.

A young man was carrying it and walking at a slow pace down the snow filled streets. It was almost Christmas and although he already knew what him and his boys would be doing, it wouldn't hurt to actually have solid food around. Especially food that gave some Christmas cheer.

He took out his cell phone and pushed the center button at the bottom. It dinged twice.

"Call Prompto." He said. The phone then dialed the number and a phone tone went on. The young man in his peacoat, red scarf, midnight wash jeans and black boots stood next to a street sign, leaning on the poll.

"Hello?" said a voice. "Noct?"

"Hey, are you still ordering KFC tonight?" Noctis said, pulling the phone away from his ear. He tapped the screen and started looking for the site. He knew more than likely there'd be no way that there'd be any more available without a hefty price.

"Yea, it's in the oven already." He said.

-oOo-

She awakened in bed, her head over the side, her rose locks barely grazing the floor. She saw the wall and upside down painting from her view. Her bra was across the room somewhere and she still had her shorts on. She winced as the first pang of pain settled in her head as she started to sit up on the bed. She brushed her hands through her hair, half-aware that she had to wake the walk of shame in her yesterday clothes. A black body con dress with gray wool socks and a red sweater.

She covered her head with her hands over her eyes to try and endure the pain that started to become more frequent. She looked around the lofty villa room. It was red and white everywhere with accents of gold. The furniture was handmade and she noticed all the pieces of it.

"Noctis had these picked out for you." said a voice. The young man could whip her head around to see the visitor without causing her headache to run deeper So she simply sighed. She heard the steps of feet near the bed and she closed her eyes again. She wanted to head back to sleep. "I see you had an eventful night." he responded.

_Yeah if you consider being heavy petted and having the Prince pass out on your chest an eventful night, then sure. _

It was a black sweater and jeans. Something simple. She wanted to roll her eyes. She knew she was half-sloppy just like him when it happened. They made out over a fight. It was something stupid like who could have the last slice of again it was a stupid night. She couldn't go home for Christmas due some idiot taking control of her debit card and the last of her money that she was supposed to use for the train back home. Being a college student sucked. It meant having no money, but there were no rules and if you wanted to get to 2.5 base with royalty while tasting his Grey Goose and pepperoni breath, you could.

She saw her phone screen go on with a message from the Prince himself.

_Hey, you busy later? Some of my friends and I are going to have a party. You in? -Noct- _

_Wow, aren't you casual? _She thought. The steps beginning to leave.

It was strange. She and Noctis were friends, and like friends there was that one night where things when way too far. Luckily for her, they didn't get too crazy, just one crazy makeout session she barely remembered. Her face felt hot. _If Vanille heard about this she'd freak out. She'd probably explode from the idea of me even getting this far and would never let me say that Noctis and I were just friends ever again. _She thought. It was embarrassing that she woke up half-naked with a hangover, and she just wanted to get on with her holiday.

-oOo-

"Sup D-cups!" chirped the blonde. The rose-haired young woman wanted to put her foot so far up that cheery blonde's a** he'd taste her foot crème for two months. She held a bucket of KFC in her hands and she rolled her eyes walking past him. He saw two other girls and set down the bucket on the table.


	2. Dark Red

"Hey, you alright?" Noctis asked the rose-haired woman. He reclined next to her on the couch in his 'small' penthouse 13 stories above the ground. They watched as the others played a rousing game of Mario Cart, all of them half-drunk (because who wants to play any other game when they're drunk?). Noctis took a sip of his hard lemonade and the rose-haired woman reached for another piece of chicken.

"I'm good." she answered to him. "How come you're not playing with the others?"

"I'm just relaxin' tonight. Last night was a little wild, even for me." Noctis replied. "Lightning?"

"Yeah?" Lightning answered, mentally rolling her eyes at Noctis' tough guy facade.

"About last night..." Noctis began.

"I won't say anything about it if you don't." Lightning replied. She didn't want to think about last night or the fact to some small sober portion of herself she was that night, she actually liked the heavy petting. "Deal?"

But there was no way in hell she was about to admit that to him. Noctis nodded.

"Hey! No fair!" Prompto squealed as he wildly jerked the nunchuck almost hitting one of the girls. "You throw the shells at me all the time, you jerk!"

A burly man with long deep brown almost black hair smiled.

"Then drive better." he said. Prompto whined. One of the girls giggled as they controlled one of the wheels.

Lightning noticed another young man outside on the balcony, smoking and talking to someone on the phone.

"I never knew Ignis smoked." she said raising her eyebrows. "Huh."

"Known that guy for years and I still don't get him mostly." Noctis replied. "He's a mystery to us all."

"Bound to be something-" Lightning felt her pocket rumble. She pulled out her phone and looked at the number. Serah. She stood up and hit the answer button. "Serah?"

She heard loud police and ambulance noises.

"Sis?" Serah said in a panicky voice.

"Yes, what's going on?" Lightning asked. Noctis furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his friend as her face changed. "A _what?" _Lightning's eyes widened as she started for the door. The whole city was lit up with lights and ambulances and police cars. Helicopters were flooding the skies and then she saw it. Red.

A giant crack in the sky in a shape of a sick smile. Lightning pulled away the phone from her ear.

"The hell is that?" she said breathlessly.

The crack started releasing smoke and a dark red liquid too thick to be blood into the ground. The water near the castle bubbled and then surged. The red liquid exploded from it and started to come into the sky in the form of rain all over the city. The crack stopped oozing and held still.

"I'll call you back." said Ignis getting off his phone. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He walked beside Lightning, who was still dumbfounded. "What the h-"

The ground rumbled under neath them from a nearby explosion in the town square below. Up surged a large monster made of what looked like oil, but in the shape of a large spider. It moved quickly for it's size and started to morph to get through the city quicker, destroying everything in its wake.

Then came another explosion with another monster in the form of a scorpion, and then the water near the castle opened with a large splash revealing a huge sea monster.

"Oh, Etro the world's endin'!" Prompto screamed sloppily in the background.


	3. Chaos in the Streets

**Hey it's me, Sushi Cake2020. **

**Welcome to the story. I'm still in the middle of the prologue and I really hope you guys read and review the story. **

**And yes, all the chapters will be pretty short like this. **

* * *

The streets were lit up with activity. Police were everywhere trying to keep the people calm, ambulance were trying to tend to the injured. No one was prepared for the incident that began to unfold this night. Lightning surged ahead through them looking at the now cracked sky. She had no idea what these things were or how they worked or even where they came from. They were so foreign to her, she knew that they couldn't have come from Valhalla. They were too advanced to have come from Valhalla.

She saw Noctis behind her running through all the madness. They both hoped that tonight wasn't the last night of their lives, as they ran toward the source of the action.

The scorpion was massive up close and had already started to take lives. She turned to begin telling Noctis about a course of action when she noticed nothing but light there.

"Noctis!" she yelled seeing his form no high above the beast. The guy always took on way too much, and tonight was _not _the night to be trying to take on more than a person could chew. He pierced it with his sword and it bleed black blood, or what was thought to be blood. He kept hammering at it as the streets began to be showered with the blood.

Except it wasn't blood. It was tissue. Lightning looked around her, her old gunblade ready for use. The blood started to move on its own and make monsters of their own from the tissue. They moved clumsily at first before gaining momentum to anything that was aorund with a pulse.

"Cie'th?" Lightning thought. She started toward them. She knew that these monsters were something else, but she didn't have much time to try and figure them out. Just try and kill them. Her gunblade became a sword and she went to work, cutting one down. It began to fizzle away and she started toward another and another.

It really sucked how quickly they came about. With half of Noctis' group and Lightning's hands tied trying to get ahold of the monsters, they didn't have much time to try and call for reinforcements. And even so, they'd probably be contending with one of the other monsters that decided to make an appearance tonight.

_This was probably going to be a long night. _Lightning thought looking at the scorpion swat Noctis to the ground. He quickly recovered and staggered a bit, regaining his balance. He took notice to the secondary issue Lightning was taking care of.

"What-" he began.

"No time! The thing's bleeding to death, now kill these!" Lightning screamed at him.


End file.
